1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image blur compensation technology that optically compensates image blur caused by an unintentional movement of hands.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, an image blur compensation device including a mechanism that moves some lenses (compensation lens) included in an imaging optical system or an image sensor in order to compensate image blur caused by an unintentional movement of hands during hand-held shooting is known. Image blur elimination control is performed by moving the compensation lens or the image sensor in a first direction and a second direction orthogonal to the first direction in a plane perpendicular to the optical axis of the imaging optical system.
Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 06-030327 discloses a device including a rotary mechanism which detects the inclination of a camera with the optical axis of the camera being as the rotation axis using an inclination sensor to thereby rotate an image sensor. In this configuration, the image sensor is held and rotated by the relationship between a shaft and a shaft receiving hole (see a bearing 22 shown in Example disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 06-030327). With the aid of the rattling generated by the fitting between the axis and the shaft receiving hole, a rotary member for supporting the image sensor moves to a case in a direction orthogonal to the optical axis. Thus, the shake compensation device disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2010-128386 includes a first rotation drive unit 180 and a second rotation drive unit 190 with respect to a rotation frame unit 120 serving as a rotary member. In this configuration, the direction of a first rotational force RF1 exerted by the first rotation drive unit 180 is controlled so as to be different from the direction of a second rotational force RF2 exerted by the second rotation drive unit 190, and thus, the clearance of the bearing is eliminated by the resultant force of rotational forces in the directions.
In the conventional configuration, when the image sensor is rotated, it is difficult to minimize image blur by suppressing the displacement of the rotation center of the image sensor. In the configuration disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2010-128386, the second rotational force for rotating the image sensor is disturbed by the first rotational force. In other words, a drive unit having the second rotational force enough to conquer the decrease in the rotational force caused by the first rotational force is required, resulting in an increase in size and power consumption of an apparatus.